So Not Your Fan
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: (Translated Fic) One shoot Summary: Jung Yunho adalah bintang paling terkenal diAsia. Dan Jaejoong membencinya tanpa alasan apapun. Atau mungkin karena kedelapan kakaknya yang merupakan fans Yunho tak bisa berhenti membicarakan namja itu. Jaejoong bahkan sudah muak mendengar nama itu lagi.


So Not Your Fan

Title : So No Your Fan

Author: Sylchunnie.

Translator : GitaLKimFinite

Summary: Jung Yunho adalah bintang paling terkenal diAsia. Rupanya Jaejoong membencinya tanpa alasan apapun. Atau mungkin kedelapan kakaknya yang merupakan fans Yunho tak bisa berhenti membicarakan namja itu. Jaejoong bahkan sudah muak mendengar nama itu diucapkankan lagi.

Disclaimer: Fanfic ini bukan milikku. Aku diberi izin untuk menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini dan aku hanya sebagai penerjemah disini . Cerita ini milik author "Sylchunnie" yang aktif dilivejournal. .com

Jaejoong terbaring dengan nyaman diatas sofa dengan mata coklatnya terpaku pada televisi. Ia memutar-mutar remote control ditangannya sembari mengganti-ganti channel TV,mencoba mencari acara yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia akhirnya berhenti pada channel 1 untuk menonton " Strong Heart". Sambil menyesap sebotol cola ditangan, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih segenggam keripik kentang dari plastiknya, dan Jaejoong pun menghela napas dengan rileks. Saat-saat seperti ini memang merupakan waktu sore yang damai.

"Sudah dimulai!"

"Cepatlah, cepat!"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Teriakan kencang dan langkah kaki cepat bisa terdengar dari arah tangga kayu disebelah ruang tamu. Suaranya bahkan bisa menyamai seekor banteng yang berlari kencang dilapangan. Dalam hitungan detik saja, Jaejoong sudah ditendang dari atas sofa dan jatuh tepat diatas lantai berkarpet.

"Pindah kau, bocah."

"Yah!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi. Ia mengeluarkan tatapan paling mematikannya didepan wajah kedelapan kakak perempuannya yang sekarang sudah duduk nyaman diatas sofa, namun mereka semua mengabaikannya.

"Diamlah, Jae. Drama baru Jung Yunho akan tayang beberapa menit lagi." Kata kakak tertuanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun kearahnya. Semua pasang mata kakak perempuannya masih menempel erat ditelevisi, mereka saling cekikikan dan menggila bersama.

"Oh, sudah mulai!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Omo, Dia sangat tampan!"

"Aku hanya mencintai Yunho."

Jaejoong mendengus.

Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho. Apa yang istimewa dari lelaki itu sampai-sampai semua orang tetap memujanya? Dia hanyalah manusia normal sama sepertiku. Maksudku, Kenapa ia harus menjadi actor dan penyanyi terkenal dalam waktu bersamaan ? Kenapa ia tak bisa menjadi remaja normal umur 19 tahun sepertiku? Yah, Tentu saja ia punya wajah dan tubuh yang lain dari yang lain. Hei, aku tak pernah bilang dia itu tampan , seksi dan tipe idealku yang sesungguhnya tapi poinnya adalah , Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang hebat dari lelaki itu. Arghhh! Aku benci Jung Yunho! Aku tahu itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk membenci seseorang tapi pokoknya aku tetap membencinya, Titik.

"Dia akan syuting adegan episode selanjutnya dikota kita besok." Kata satu dari kakak perempuannya tiba-tiba.

"No way! bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dari twitternya, duh. Aku sudah membuntuti twitternya sejak kemarin malam dan ia baru saja mengumumkan hal itu."

"Omo, kita bisa pergi dan bertemu dengannya."

Benar, Kyaaa~"

"Aku tahu dimana lokasi syutingnya, kita bisa pergi bersama besok."

"Omo, bagaimana jika ia datang dan berbicara padaku? apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pffttt… dan kenapa ia mau melakukan hal itu?" Memutar kedua bola matanya, Jaejoong berusaha mengambil kembali remote dari jeratan kakak-kakaknya namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pukulan dikepala.

"Aku adalah anggota original fanclubnya, aku mengikuti twitternya dari menit ke menit dan aku bahkan mengiriminya pesan se-ti-ap ha-ri. Percayalah padaku. Ia ingin bertemu denganku."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tak percaya. Merasa semakin sebal dengan kakak-kakak perempuannya, Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menempelkan bokongnya diatas konter sambil mengamati Ummanya yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Umma, apakah sudah terlalu telat bagiku untuk menjadi anak tunggal?"

Ummanya mengalihkan perhatian dari pot berisi sup didepannya dan membalas tatapan dari satu-satunya anak lelaki yang ia miliki. "Ya, Sayang."

"Ugh!"

Ummanya berdecak sementara Jaejoong menggeram dan mengacak-acak rambut dengan kesal. "Anak-anak~" Ia berteriak cukup kencang untuk membuat kedelapan kakak Jaejoong mendengar suaranya. "Kalian tak boleh pergi kemana-mana besok."

Rentetan jeritan, protes dan teriakan 'wae?!" bisa terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Mendengar rengekan kedelapan kakaknya, Jaejoong bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Muahahaha! Ini adalah suara tawa evilku. Muahahaha!"

"Aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian pergi kemanapun besok kecuali kalian ikut membawa adik lelaki kalian."

"Muaha—APA?"

"Kami tak keberatan dengan hal itu asalkan kami bisa pergi!" Kakak-kakaknya membalas dari arah tuang tamu.

"Tapi aku keberatan!" Mata Jaejoong terbuka sangat lebar, ia menatap horror kearah ummanya. "Umma~ aku tak ingin berada dekat-dekat mereka. Aku tak punya ketertarikan untuk bertemu selebriti-selebriti bodoh itu. Maksudku, Aku sudah sebal dan lelah mendengar tentang Jung Yunho. Hanya Jung Yunholah yang mereka bicarakan sejak dulu."

"Pergi saja, Jae. Ini akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untukmu jika kau ingin akrab dengan kakak-kakakmu."

Jaejoong menggunakan seluruh usahanya, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ummanya agar ia bisa merubah keputusan itu. "Tidak~~~~"

* * *

"Dia terlambat."

"Oh dia kaan datang sebentar lagi."

"Kau harus mengaturnya lebih baik lagi lain kali."

"Hello, kita berdua adalah managernya."

"Dia harus mengetahui kedisiplinan dalam mengikuti schedulenya."

"Dia tahu. Dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi sayang."

"Hai, Appa, Umma. Ada apa ?" Yunho berjalan dengan santai menuju orang tuanya sebelum memeluk keduanya dan memberikan kecupan dipipi Ummanya.

"Kau terlambat. " Hardik Ummanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf, Umma."

Appanya menepuk punggungnya dan tersenyum dengan lembut kearahnya.

"Tak apa, Yunho ah. jemputanmu akan datang beberapa menit lagi dan ia akan membawamu menuju lokasi syuting berikutnya. Ingatlah, Jangan lakukan hal aneh apapun yang bisa menarik perhatian paparazzi.

"Ya, skandalmu dengan Go Ara masih tetap ramai dibicarakan. Dengarkan ini Jung Yunho. Jika aku melihat tabloid atau artikel lain yang memuat namamu dalam berita yang negatif, Aku akan menyita handphonemu selama sebulan penuh, Arasseo?"

"Yunho menelan ludah, memberi hormat dengan bercanda pada Ummanya. " Baiklah nyonya."

TIIN TIIN!

"Oh, Itu Yoochun." Yunho menunjuk mobil Porsche merah yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. " Aku akan pergi sekarang. Dadah, Umma, Appa."

"Berusahalah , Anakku. Jangan terlalu gugup dan ingat jangan berikan fanservice yang berlebihan pada kerumunan fansmu."

"Iya , Ayah!" Teriak Yunho seraya berlari menuju mobil temannya yang menunggu dengan dengan sabar diluar sana.

"Siapa yang akan percaya bocah kita itu adalah Si Karismatik Jung Yunho." Ayah Yunho menarik napas sementara istrinya hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

* * *

Namja berambut hitam itu tetap mengkerutkan alisnya sepanjang perjalanan. Ia berpikir-pikir apakah ia pernah melakukan dosa yang besar hingga membuatnya terdampar di van ini selama tiga jam _hanya_ untuk bertemu Jung Yunho. Ketika kakaknya memberhentikan van disamping jalanan, perhatian Jaejoong tertuju pada kerumunan besar orang diluar yang memenuhi gedung diseberang jalan. Ada antrian panjang untuk memasuki gedung itu yang membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. Mungkin itu adalah lokasi syutingnya, Ia menyimpulkan.

"Yay! Kita sampai." Kedelapan kakaknya segera melompat keluar dari dalam van dengan semangat tinggi.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau akan meninggalkan mobil disini?"

"Yeah." kakak tertuanya memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi ' duh-kau=bisa-lihat-sendiri-kan.'

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? disini zona dilarang parkir!"

"Ketika seseorang menunggu didalam mobil, namanya bukan memarkir. Tapi menunggu."

Alis Jaejoong berkerut dengan bingung. "Apa kau mau bilang kalian akan meninggalkanku sendiri didalam mobil?"

"Ya, kau sangat cerdas, dik. Sekarang, tetaplah dimobil dan jangan pergi kemanapun sampai kami kembali. Mengerti?"

Mengerutkan dahinya , Jaejoongpun menggangguk lemah. Ia menatap kakak-kakaknya yang menyeberangi jalan dengan berlari gila-gilaan menuju lokasi syuting, Jaejoong berharap ia bisa menghilang saat ini juga.

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan kedelapan kakaknya. Bahkan kerumunan orang-orang itu masih tetap berada disekeliling gedung. Lima belas menit lagi berlalu dan Jaejoong mulai merasa sebal. Menguap, ia merenung apakah ia harus pergi dan mencari kakak-kakaknya yang hilang atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dan menyeberangi jalan menuju gedung. Jalanan menuju pintu utama gedung dihalangi fans fanatik yang membuat Jaejoong tak bisa membedakan kakak-kakaknya diantara gerombolan itu. 'Harusnya ada pintu masuk cadangan di tempat seperti ini.' Pikiran cerdasnya membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan orang dan ia berjalan menuju gang dibelakang gedung. Namja berambut hitam itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat pintu kecil disisi lain gedung.

Yunho melambaikan tangannya dan mulai menunjukkan "killer smile"nya pada kerumunan fans yang dengan setia sudah menunggunya di lokasi syuting seharian penuh. Hari ini, tidak banyak adegan yang akan diambil jadi ia bisa menyelesaikan bagiannya lebih cepat. Berjalan menuju backstage, Yunho tersenyum dengan penuh semangat.

"Chun-ah." bisiknya.

Ketika kepala Yoochun muncul dibelakang salah satu property, Yunho berlari kearahnya. saling memberikan "Tos" , dua remaja itu kemudian tertawa dengan pelan.

"Berikan aku kunci mobilmu." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil kunci itu dari genggaman Yoochun.

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin melakukan ini? Yun, ini berbahaya. Jika salah satu dari penguntit gila atau paparazzi itu menangkap basah kau yang sedang kabur dari lokasi syuting, kau akan mati."

"JIka mereka menangkapku." Yunho menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dengan bercanda. "Tapi mereka tak akan berhasil. Jangan khawatir Chun, aku sudah mengharapkan hal ini sejak dulu. Sekarang, mumpung umma dan appaku tak ada disini untuk mengaturku, aku bebas~~~"

" Kau gila, bro. Semua syuting, pengambilan foto, interview, dan fans-fans itu pasti telah membor lubang di otakmu itu." Yoochun berdecak geli sementara Yunho mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siapa yang akan percaya si Jung Yunho yang karismatik dan terkenal itu adalah orang yang sama yang berada didepannya ini.

Yoochun sudah berteman dengan Yunho sejak TK, mereka bisa dikatakan telah tumbuh besar bersama-sama. Ia ingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu ketika Yunho mendapatkan kontrak pertamanya dari salah satu agensi , kala itu ia ditawarkan untuk bermain film juga bersama dengan Yunho tapi ia menolak, ia tak ingin menjadi actor, ia ingin menjadi komposer yang bisa menciptakan lagu-lagu hebat. Ia tahu Jung Yunho yang agensi itu ciptakan bukanlah orang yang sama dengan Jung Yunho yang ia tahu. Tak peduli seberapa terkenal dan hebatnya Yunho dimata seluruh orang korea, ia hanyalah remaja normal, yang juga mengiginkan kehidupan yang normal.

"Apakah aku benar-benar bisa membawa mobilmu, Chun?"

"Ya, jangan khawatir, Jungsu akan menjemputku nanti."

"Ah~ sampaikan salamku pada kekasih tercintamu itu dan juga katakan padanya aku sudah mendengarkan semua lagu dialbum barunya. albumnya sangat hebat!" Yunho dengan berlebihan mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil berdansa kecil.

"Hey, lihat dulu siapa komposernya bro. tentu saja albumnya luar biasa." Yoochun tertawa melihat kelakukan bodoh temannya.

"Ya , ya terserah. aku akan mengembalikan mobilmu nanti."

"Oh tak masalah, man. Aku ingin mengambil Ferrari sebagi pengganti mobilku."

"Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu kali ini chun. I love you~"

Yoochun mendengus." Ingatlah untuk menjauh dari paparazzi, arraseo? Sekarang gunakan tangga darurat dan kau akan menemukan pintu ketika kau sampai dilantai terakhir. Aku sudah memakir mobilku disana."

"Arasseo.." Tos untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Yunho berjalan mendekati tangga darurat. Sedikit khawatir salah satu dari staff akan menemukannya. Dengan selamat ia sampai di lantai terahir, dan seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun ada sebuah pintu disana yang akan membawanya menuju dunia luar. Dengan antisipasi besar, Yunho mendorong pintu itu dengan kencang.

DUK

"Awww!"

'Ok, itu bukan bagian dalam rencana.'

Dengan cepat ia mengintip kebelakang pintu dan mengeluarkan pekikan panik ketika ia melihat seorang namja terbaring dilantai. Ketika namja itu menolehkan wajahnya, Yunho terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Wajah putih mulus namja itu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang dan Yunho sadar ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi wajah seseorang, ketika seseorang itu sedang terbaring kesakitan dilantai.

"Oh Tuhan, apa aku memukulmu?" Yunho mencoba untuk membantu namja itu bangkit berdiri namun ia malah didorong dengan kasar.

"Tidak, pintu itu memukulku dengan sendirinya!" Namja berambut hitam itu membalas dengan sarkastik ketika mencoba bangkit dengan kedua kakinya.

"Ini buruk. Ini sangat buruk." Yunho menggumam.

"Untukmu atau untukku? Karena saat ini aku lebih menderita dibanding kau!"

"Ini sangat sangat buruk."

"Hey, tunggu." Namja berambut hitam itu menengokan kepalanya sambil memandangi wajah panik Yunho. "Kau adalah Jung Yun—"

Dengan terburu-buru Yunho menutup mulut namja itu. Matanya berubah liar, melihat sekeliling gang-gang sempit untuk mencari tahu apakah ada orang yang mengawasi interaksi mereka. "Aku akan memberikanmu dua tiket untuk menonton film terbaruku jika kau tidak meneriakkan namaku."

Namja berambut hitam itu mendorong tangan Yunho. "Kenapa aku harus meneriakkan namamu? Aku bukan fans gilamu dan aku bahkan tak mau menonton film bodohmu. Aww!" Dia menggosok kepalanya sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Ok, aku harus membawamu ke dokter." Yunho mencengkeram tangan namja itu dan menyeretnya dengan paksa menuju mobil Yoochun. " Masuklah."

"Bagaimana dengan kakak-kakakku?"

"Kakak apa?"

"Delapan kakak perempuanku, mereka ada didalam gedung ini."

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, sekarang masuk."

Dengan bingung namja berambut hitam itu mengikuti Yunho dan masuk kedalam mobil tanpa menanyakan apapun lagi. Kelihatannya kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lurus saat ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho ketika ia mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Jaejoong."

"Oh, baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu Jaejoong." Ia tersenyum pada teman yang baru ia temukan.

"Terserahlah,"

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk sampai ke rumah sakit. Dia senang tidak ada luka fatal dikepala Jaejoong. Dokternya sangat baik dan ia bahkan berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia pertemuan kecil mereka.

"Tolong pulangkan aku kerumah saja." Jaejoong menarik napas dengan lemah ketika ia menggelamkan dirinya diatas jok mobil. Ia menaruh kepalanya disamping jendela, memandangi kabut yang ia ciptakan dari napasnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu." yunho menyalakan mesinnya dan membetulkan posisi spion ketika ia menyadari ada sebuah mobil hitam yang kelihatan mencurigakan dibelakang mobilnya. Lalu ia mengamatipengendara bmw itu melakui kaca mobil, seorang pria menggunakan kacamata hitam muncul dengan kamera ditangannya. "Oh, sial!"

Ia benar-benar dalam masalah. Yunho sudah bisa menebak judul berita utama dikoran besok. "Jung Yunho tertangkap kencan dengan lelaki misterius di sebuah rumah sakit." Rumor gay tentangnya dan fakta bahwa Jaejoong adalah namja yang cantik hanya membuat situasi ini semakin gawat.

Ia segera menginjak gas, tidak peduli jika hal itu membuat paparazzi itu semakin tertarik. Jaejoong hampir menabrakkan kepalanya dengan laci mobil ketika Yunho tiba-tiba mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi, untungnya reflek cepatnya menyelamatkan kepalanya dari bahaya lagi.

"Yah! apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?"

Yunho mengabaikan teriakan itu dan fokus kejalanan, kadang kala melirik kebelakang untuk melihat apakah BMV itu masih mengikutinya. Ia harus melepaskan diri dari paparazzi gila itu. Setelah melihat sudut tajam, Yunho belok kekiri , mengemudi di jalanan yang tak sesuai rute dan terisolasi. Mereka terguncang-guncang didalam mobil karena mereka melewati jalanan yang tak beraturan dan penuh batu.

"Apa kau yakin ini aman?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan cemas. Urat ditangannya berubah putih karena ia menggenggam jok mobil dengan sangat erat.

"Aku yakin." Yunho tetap mengemudi, tak peduli akan kemana ia sampai asalkan ia bebas dari jeratan si paparazzi.

"Aku yakin ini tidak aman."

"Tenang saja, arasseo."

"Aku tidak ingin tenang, aku ingin pulang, arasseo!" Dia melempar botol plastik kosong kearah Yunho dengan kesal dan botol itu dengan tepat memukul kepala Yunho.

"Aww, apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Apa yang salah denganku? Tak ada, tak ada yang salah denganku! Aku menunggu-nunggu untuk tersesat ditempat ini sampai aku berumur tiga puluh!"

"Oh, karena itulah kau sangat pemarah?"

"Aku bukan si pemarah." Jaejoong buru-buru memprotes.

"Oh bukan pemarah, tapi defensif." Balas Yunho.

"Aku tidak defensif!"

"Lihatlah, kau tidak setuju dengan apapun yang kukatakan."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Pulangkan saja aku!"

"Baiklah!"

Jaejoong mendengus dengan sebal. Dia melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, melihat segerumul rumput-rumput liar disekeliling jalan.

Yunho menarik napas panjang, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia melirik spion dan menyadari tidak ada lagi mobil yang mengikuti mereka. "Sepertinya kita terlepas dari mereka."

"Yippieeee." Jaejoong bersorak dengan sinis.

Yunho hanya menarik napas. "Aku akan membawamu pulang."

POWWWW!

"Oh tidak, kedengarannya tidak bagus."

Mobil ini melambat dan akhirnya terhenti. Yunho buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Ia berteriak frustasi ketika melihat salah satu ban mobilnya pecah. Pasti ban itu menginjak salah satu batu tajam diperjalanan.

"Sekarang apa?" Jaejoong ikut keluar, memelototi Yunho.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Ganti saja bannya atau lakukan apapun."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengganti ban."

Jejoong mendengus. "kau bisa mengehentikan kereta dengan satu tangan, membuat berjuta-juta perempuan pingsan dengan sekali senyum, dan juga memerangi ratusan lelaki jahat tapi kau tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengganti ban ? Benar-benar si hebat Jung Yunho."

"Seperti kau tahu saja bagaimana cara mengganti ban." Yunho mendebat dengan nada mengejek.

"Apamaksudmu apa berkata begitu?"

"Maksudku, kau ini benar-benar sok tahu."

"Apa?"

"Sok-tahu! Kau ini ratu yang seenaknya memerintah orang-orang."

"Ratu? apa kau bermaksud untuk berkata aku kelihatan sepeti yeoja?" Alis Jaejoong terangkat dengan murka ketika ia menatap Yunho tepat dimatanya, menantangnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yeah! Kau kelihatan seperti yeoja, Kau bicara seperti yeoja, kau mengomel seperti yeoja, kau berteriak seperti yeoja dan kau merengek seperti yeoja!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat dengan shock. Itu dia! Ini suah keterlaluan! Ia membnating pintu mobil dengan kencang membuat Yunho meringis mendengar suaranya. Menginjak-injak kakinya dengan marah, ia mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Hey Jaejoong. Kemana kau akan pergi?" Yunho memperhatikan ketika namja berambut hitam itu berjalan menjauh dengan kerutan diwajah sambil menggosokkan kepalanya yang sakit. Ia buru-buru berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan berhasil berdiri disampingnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sekarang kau peduli?"

"Hey, aku minta maaf dan aku memang peduli sejak tadi."

"Mungkin kau harus berhenti pedulu."

"Kenapa kau sangat pemarah?"

"aku bukan pemarah, atau sok tau, atau dongkol. Aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah ke tempat orang tuaku dan menjelaskan pada mereka kenapa aku menghilang dan kemudian aku akan menderita konsekuensinya nanti."

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan? aku ingin bersenang-senang." Yunho tersenyum dengan mata penuh harap. "Pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun tak ada reporter tak ada interview, tak ada kerumunan. Aku ingin bersenang-senang. Aku ingin kau berheni mengeluh dan ikut bersenang-senang bersamaku."

Jaejoong memberhentikan langkahnya dan menyeringai kerah Yunho."Wow, Jadi seperti itu rasanya bagimu. Kau tak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan jadi kau mau mengabaikan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk kabur? Aku bertaruh teman-teman kayamu sedang mengejarmu saat ini. Huuhuu ~ 'Yunho maaf telah membuatmu tersiksa, maaf kami tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik.' Hei! hanya karena kau itu tampan dan sangat hot, kau berpikir kau bisa mendapatkan apapun. Kau hanyalah seoranng bocah."

Yunho menghela napas dengan berat entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia berdiri didepan Jaejoong, memelototinya tepat dimata, "Aku bocah? Lantas kau ini apa, ha?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak seharian ini."

"Benarkah? Jadi seharian ini, ketika kau memukul kepalaku dengan pintu, hampir membunuhku lewat kecelakaan mobil, membawaku ketempat antah-berantah ini dan juga bilang aku mirip yeoja, itu artinya kau selalu memperhatikanku?"

"Ya." Yunho mengangguk dengan polos.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk… Aku kasihan dengan teman-temanmu."

"Kau berharap kau salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku lebih baik lompat kejurang daripada menjadi temanmu." Dengan sengaja Jaejoong menabrakkan pundaknya dengan Yunho sebelum menjauh lagi, mengabaikan namja berambut coklat yang kini sedang memijat dahinya dengan frustasi.

Yunho menyusul Jaejoong, ikut berjalan disebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bingung akan satu hal."

"Apa!"

"Ketika kita dirumah sakit, k au menggenggam tanganku kupikir kau menyukaiku." Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm.. kau salah paham kalau begitu." Namja berambut hitam cepat-cepat membalas.

"Tapi semua orang menyukaiku, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Mungkin karena kau berpikir semua orang menyukaimu."

"Karena aku memang mudah disukai." Yunho nyengir.

"Tidak. Itu karena kau adalah seorang bintang."

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengerti kan ? Kehidupanmu itu tidak nyata! meski kau berhenti dizona dilarang parkir, kau tak harus mengantri karena kau akan tetap mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Rumahmu seperti hotel, dan kau punya banyak orang yang bekerja untukmu. Aku bertaruh kau bahkan tidak tahu nama-nama mereka."

"Pshh,,, aku tahu"

"Berikan aku satu nama."

Yunho ragu-ragu menjawab. "Young…wook." Dengan lemah ia menjawab.

"Kau mengarang nama itu." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Yuongdae? Young… Ok, asisten pribadiku tahu semuanya. Itu adalah tugasnya."

"Lihat? itu tidak normal. Ok, sahabatmu adalah supirmu, orang tuamu bekerja untukmu dan pacarmu—ugh, maksudku orang-orang mengencani orang lain agar mereka bisa bersama. Omong-omong, Kenapa kau pacaran dengan Go ara ?"

Jaejoong mencibir. "Itulah yang ingin kukatakan."

"Tunggu, kau ingin bilang aku bukan orang yang normal? Aku itu normal."

Jaejoong hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Yunho.

"Ok, bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu seseuatu tentangku yang tidak diketahui orang lain?"

"Apa? Kau menjepitkan ibu jaru kakimu pada selai kacang?" Balas Jaejoong dengan sarkastik.

"Err.. bukan."

"Lalu apa?" Jaejoong mengerang karena ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan sang actor.

Yunho berlari hingga berdiri didepan Jaejoong, Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajahnya masih menghadap Jaejoong, tidak peduli kemanapun kakinya pergi. "Dengar, sejak awal pertama aku bertemu kau, aku—Wahh!"

"Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan horror ketika ia melihat Yunho terjatuh disemak-semak tebal. "Yunho-ah!"

"Warghhh!" Yunho muncul tiba-tiba dari semak dan menarik Jaejoong hingga namja berambut hitam itu ikut terjatuh. Jaejoong terkejut ketika mereka tercebur kedalam danau kecil dibelakang semak-semak.

Yunho tertawa ketika melihat Jaejoong melompat-lompat disekeliling danai tapi tawanya lenyap ketika ia melihat kepala namja itu timbul tenggelam dan tak tampak mengapung.

"Aku tak bisa berenang." Kata jaejoong diantara usahanya untuk tetap bernapas.

Dengan panic Yunho buru-buru menyelam kea rah Jaejoong. Ia berhasil memegang perut namja itu tapi Jaejoong melompat, mancengkeram leher Yunho dan menggelamkan kepala artis itu kedalam air.

"Dapat!" Namja berambut hitam itu terkikik dengan senang.

"Yah! kau itu evil. Kau sangat jahat."

Jaejoong tak peduli lagi kenapa pertengkaran mereka tadi berubah menjadi permainan air dan saling menyipratkan air kewajah masing-masing. Yang ia tahu, hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini terasa sangat benar.

Keduanya duduk dipinggir danai, dengan kakinya masih diceburkan kedalam air. Yunho melirik jam tangannya, sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak kejadian kabur yang tak terduganya bersama Jaejoong. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menatap Jaejoong. Namja itu sedang menutup kedua matanya dengan damai sambil menikmati sinar matahari yang menyinari wajah porselennya. Angin berhembus melalui rambut hitamnya dan Yunho punya keinginan untuk mengusap rambut lembut itu dengan tangannya namun ia mencegah dirinya. Tatapannya jatuh pada hidung mancung Jaejoong dan jatuh lagi pada bibir plum berwarna cherrynya. Untuk seorang namja, Ya, Jaejoong memang kelihatan seperti yeoja. Faktanya, bahkan ia kelihatan lebih cantik daripada yeoja-yeoja atau aktris lain yang pernah ia temui.

"Ini menyenangkan, kan ?" Namja berambut hitam itu menyeletuk.

Yunho buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap danau didepannya dengan tenang. "Ya, aku harap aku bisa tetap disini ketika tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukanku."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sambil menoleh pada sang actor. "Kenapa?" Dibandingkan dengan yang tadi, suaranya kedengar lebih tenang dan jauh lebih lembut membut Yunho tersenyum.

"Karena mereka selalu menginnginkan sesuatu dariku. Aksi panggung, Interview atau tanda tangan."

"Bahkan orang tuamu juga?"

"Ah.. ini rumit. Terkadang aku merasa mereka lebih peduli pada karir seorang Jung Yunho."

"Aku yakin itu tidak benar." Jaejoong dengan lembut tersenyum, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku merasa satu-satunya hal yang pernah aku dan orangtuaku diskusikan hanyalah kontrak film."

"Bagaimana dengan tur?"

"Kenapa dengan itu?" Yunho melempar Jaejoong pandangan bertanya.

"Well, 30 negara, 12 minggu, 1 juta fans yang berteriak. Aku bukan ahli atau apapun tapi kedengarannya itu melelahkan."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Semua orang punya pilihan. Apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan?"

"Well, aku tahu apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun, terutama fansku , karena merekalah alasananku mencapai semua ini. Jadi aku tak pernah menolak. Pada apapun."

Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia menarik kakinya dari dalam air dan membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Yunho sambil duduk bersila. "Mungkin aku tak mengerti kehidupanmu. Maksudku, hidupmu sangat berbeda dengan hidupku. Halhal yang kau katakana akan menciptakan efek besar pada publik.

Yunho berdecak. "Tak juga, saat ini, bersamamu, aku merasa aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. bukan Jung Yunho, bukan si terkenal Jung Yunho. Kau tahu…. hanya aku."

"Jadi, apa kau menyukainya." Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada bercanda sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Aku juga." Ia bergumam dengan lembut.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tersenyum cerah ketika melihat pipi Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Hentikan itu." Jaejoong menampar tangannya pelan.

"Itu." Jaejoong menunjuk wajah Yunho. "senyuman itu. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu dengan matamu bersinar dan berkerlip-kerlip seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena itu membuatmu kelihatan sangat imut. Dan aku benci untuk mengakui kalau kakak-kakakku memang benar , kau memang namja yang baik…. Aku bertaruh kau melakukan itu setiap saat, memberi para yeoja senyuman semacam itu dan mengira mereka akan segera suka padamu. Well, itu tidak berfungsi untukku."

"Tentu tidak. Kau bukan yeoja, kan ?" Yunho mengerdipkan sebelah matanya dengan seduktiv.

"Ya. Aku bukan yeoja. Senang kau menyadari hal itu sekarang."

"Kau tahu jae, untuk orang sepertimu, aku akan melakukan hal ini. "Ia memegang wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan datang mendekat, Bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan, dan ketika Jaejoong tidak menjauh, Yunho menempelkan bibir keduanya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong merasa terhipnotis. Menatap wajah tampan Yunho secara dekat, ia tak pernah menyadari mata coklat indah milik Yunho yang menatapnya balik sementara keduanya masih terus berciuman. Ciuman itu terpecah didetik selanjutnya, keduanya saling bertatapan dengan canggung.

"Jaejoong, kau sangat berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah aku kenal sebelumnya." Yunho mengelus lembut kulit tanpa cacat Jaejoong.

"Berbeda karena aneh? berbeda karena menyebalkan?"

"Berbeda karena mengejutkan. Kau tak takut mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku menyadari hal-hal yang tak kusadari sebelumnya."

"Kau juga agak mengejutkan."

"Benarkah? Mengejutkan bagaimana?"  
"Well, salah satunya kau itu pengemudi yang sangat buruk, hal yang aneh mengingat kau mengoleksi berpuluh-puluh mobil." Jaejoong terkikik sementara Yunho mencengkeram jantungnya seolah ia benar-benar terluka.

"Uhh.. aku terluka."

Jaejoong tertawa, kelihatan seolah bersinar sekarang. "Dan kupikir aku menyukaimu."

Benarkah? Jadi kau akan menjadi fans ku dari sekarang?"

"Urghh aku tak akan jadi fans mu."

"Yeah, karena kau lebih daripada fans."

"Yunho"

"Ya, Jaejoong?"

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku suka memerintah?"

"Tidak. " Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggandengan tangan Jaejoong. "Aku pikir kau luar biasa."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya dan berbisik tepat didepan bibir Yunho. "Kupikir kau juga luar biasa. " Sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir artis itu.

"Oh tidak!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho, meninggalkan bibir namja yang satunya terbuka karena antisipasi. "Kedelapan kakakku akan membunuhku kalau mereka tahu hal ini."

"Well, kita jadikan saja ini rahasia kecil kita." Yunho tersenyum malas sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "Setidaknya saat ini saja karena suatu saat nanti akan kuumumkan pada dunia bahwa aku menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong."

* * *

A/N(Or T/N ? lol ) : Hei,folks :') Kemarin banyak yang tanya apa FF "Ice Prince" udah tamat atau masih lanjut. Jawabannya sudah tamat. kan cuman one shoot. XD Emang kesannya agak gantung, kayak oneshoot ini tapi emang udah dari sananya. Aku gak punya kuasa untuk ngelanjutin seenaknya, kan disini aku bukan sebagai author tapi cuman translator LOL

Mau diterjemahin oneshoot lagi gak ? Atau mau yang chaptered aja ? review ya ? :')


End file.
